1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus, which corrects white balance of an image signal and a color correction coefficient of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a photographing apparatus such as an electronic camera, white balance correction is carried out inside a camera on the basis of photographed data which is obtained by a user photographing a white subject in full-frame, such that the white balance becomes a white balance which is optimal for the light source being used for photographing. In a conventional electronic camera or the like, white balance correction is performed, but color correction to make the color of the image, which is to be formed on the basis of the image data obtained by photographing a subject, the color that the subject would be if photographed under a light source having a good color rendering property, such as daylight, is not performed. Accordingly, when a photograph is taken in an environment such as under a fluorescent light, it is difficult to make the color of the image to be formed the color that the subject would be if photographed under a light source having a good color rendering property such as daylight. That is, color correction appropriate to the light source being used is not performed in a conventional electronic camera or the like.
A color correction device is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-75458, wherein a photographing position is brought to a position where a color chart having a plurality of colors recorded thereon is positioned, the color chart is photographed under the light source being used for photographing, and color correction is performed inside the camera. If there is a color for which weighting is particularly desired, a viewfinder displays a marker on the color chart image, and the marker is moved to the position of the color for which weighting is desired, so as to select the color.
An endoscopic apparatus is described in JP-A No. 8-152566, wherein a standard chart provided within a tightly closed chart box is photographed by a scope inserted into the tightly closed chart box, and then color adjustment of the apparatus is performed on the basis of the resulting photograph.
However, the above-mentioned two apparatuses have the troublesome point that a user must provide a special-purpose, separate chart.